Le cycle de la vie
by senseiAerlinne
Summary: Univers alternatif. Naruto un jeune homme de 15 ans revient en France après une absence de 3 ans. Il va devenir un joueur de basket et rencontrer l'équipe de Rugby ennemie juré de l'équipe de Basket dans le lycée de Konoha.


Raiting : M pour future Lemon, oui, oui, je ne peux pas faire d'histoire sans.

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais leur comportement a complètement été modifier ou presque et l'histoire ne se passe pas au même endroit.

Info : il n'y aura pas plus de 4 chapitres et encore, j'espère que sa vous plaira et surtout laisser des reviews pour donner votre avis.

Pairing : Sasu/Naru, Neji/Kiba, Hinata/Shino(pas Lemon), et autre.

_**Le cycle de la vie**_

Un nouveau départ :

Soleil, douce chaleur mortelle, qui avec ses rayons tel des bras vient nous caresser la peau nous brulant d'une façon si agréable et insupportable à la fois. Le vent frais venant refroidir le tout par un matin d'été. Pour être présentable, juste ça, il faut être bronzé, mince, brun ou encore blond. La Réunion une ile dite paradisiaque par les vacanciers venu séjourner ici. Une ile tranquille et sens problèmes pour les habitants des lieux. Pour les personnes venu habiter ici mais n'étant pas née là, cet ile n'était autre qu'un enfer dans un paradis des tropiques. Trouver un travail stable, une situation financière, c'était un véritable défit, surtout pour les français. L'ile de la Réunion était de ses dom/tom français qui n'acceptaient pas trop les français justement. Ils les considéraient tous comme des profiteurs et des gens passablement moches pourtant dans le monde entier la France avait pour réputation d'être un hôte de marque avec des habitants civilisé et magnifique, pas pour les habitants des dom/tom. Ainsi pour rester à la hauteur il fallait se teindre les cheveux, faire plus de musculature pour les garçons et de surf pour les filles. Rester constamment au soleil et ne jamais sortir habiller avec un pantalon ou un pull.

C'est dans ce genre de condition qu'un jeune garçon essayait de se faire apprécier de tout le monde depuis maintenant trois ans, trois ans où il avait souffert à cause des moqueries des autres jeunes. Ce jeune garçon était d'un blond d'orée et flamboyant, avec de magnifiques yeux bleu océan et un sourire qui en ferait craquer plus d'une… pas à la Réunion, tout le monde lui disait qu'il n'était pas très beau, mais c'était surtout à cause de sa morphologie qui faisait qu'il restait aussi androgyne et donc aux yeux des garçons bien trop efféminé pour le bien de toute le monde. Le pauvre garçon avait pourtant beaucoup travaillé, que se soit à l'école, en sport ou en look, mais rien à faire, aux yeux des autres il restait ringard. Après ça, l'autre timbré aux cheveux roses ne pourrait jamais plus l'appeler choupinet… .

Le jeune garçon de tout juste quinze ans se demandait bien comment serait son retour en France d'ici quelques semaines, il n'avait presque pas eu de nouvelle de tout le monde depuis sont départ et il pensait avoir été oublié. Il releva la tête pour voir sa mère, kushina, faire à manger un peu plus loin, c'était pour elle qu'il avait tout quitté, juste pour son travail, son père Yondaime , l'avait aussi suivit, mais lui sa ne le dérangeait pas tant qu'il était avec sa bien aimer… le jeune garçon lui avait eu plusieurs amourette mais aucune n'avait été bien sérieuse et de toute façon il s'en fichait une fois en France il y a certaine fille qu'il aimerait revoir et ainsi conclure enfin, pas qu'il était presser, mais tout le monde dans son entourage l'avait fait sauf lui, alors il commençait sérieusement à désespérer. Le jeune garçon se leva de son transat et il partit aider sa mère, elle lui avait appris à cuisiné et il appréciait faire la cuisine c'était un moment de détente pour lui et il se débrouillait plutôt bien. La mère du garçon le regarda avec un sourire amuser en le voyant faire la cuisine de façon aussi simple comme si il l'avait toujours fait dans sa vie.

Dit moi Naruto, tu as préparé tes cartons ?

Bien sur que non… pourquoi il reste encore trois semaine ?

C'est bien ce que je pensais, rigola la mère. Tu n'as décidément pas plus de repère temporel que ton père, vous et lui la notion de temps vous est bien étrangère… nous parton mercredi prochain, donc il ne te reste qu'une semaine pour tout préparer et vu tout ce que tu as dans ta chambre sa va prendre du temps.

Naruto s'arrêta dans sa préparation laissant couler l'huile bien trop abondamment dans la marmite, puis l'huile coula sur les légères flammes et une explosion retentie. Le père de Naruto descendit aussitôt paniquer par le bruit.

Es que tout va bien ? Qu'es qui c'est passé ? !!

L'homme trouva sa femme et Naruto complètement noir en trin de rigoler aux éclats en voyant leur tête ainsi décoloré, toute la cuisine était dans un sale état mais il n'y avait pas de blesser. Yondaime soupira en se disant qu'avec ça les nouveaux propriétaires ne rigoleraient pas comme eux. Puis se laissant entrainer dans la plaisanterie il se mit lui aussi à rire aux éclats.

Le lendemain Naruto, sa mère et son père s'activèrent vraiment pour ranger la maison et tout mettre en carton. Ce fut un véritable parcoure du combattant, il y avait de tout dans tout les cartons, c'était la forêt amazonienne version moderne et électrisé dans une maison tout aussi moderne et électrisé sur l'ile de la Réunion. La semaine suivante Naruto prenait l'avion pour la seconde fois de sa vie direction la France, et cette fois il espérait que se serai un voyage de non retour et que c'était ses derniers adieux à cette ile qu'il avait fini par détester. L'avion voyagea toute la nuit durant, Naruto lui dormit paisiblement tout ce long voyage rêvant de son future retour en France.

La voix du pilote retentit, ils arrivaient. Naruto se réveilla avec une jolie trace sur la joue et il commença à stresser, c'était idiot et pourtant pour lui c'était important. L'avion entama son atterrissage tendit que tout le monde commençait à se préparer. Puis l'avion se pausa l'entement et les pilotes furent applaudit comme à l'accoutume pour finir on vint leur ouvrir avec le traditionnel escalier blanc.

Naruto suivit ses parents qui sortaient, il espérait être à peu près présentable devant les français qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis longtemps. Non il était vraiment stresser et arriver dans la partit où l'on récupérait les bagages il était tellement nerveux qu'il se passa la main dans ses cheveux de façon mécanique, mais ce qu'il ne vit pas c'est le regard de toute les personnes autours qui restèrent à l'observer tant ils le trouvaient beau. Naruto prit son bagage personnel et suivit ses parents, le reste des bagages devait arriver par bateau donc ils n'avaient pas grand-chose. Sur le passage de Naruto beaucoup de tête ou de regard se tournait ou le suivait tous le trouvait magnifique.

Une fois sortit de l'aéroport un taxi les attendait et une fois installer tous partir pour leur nouvelle maison.

Une semaine après leur arrivé en France la famille de Naruto finissait les détails de la maison. C'était une grande maison avec piscine, cinq chambres, trois salles de bain, une salle de sport, deux cuisines, un salon à l'étage avec billard et bibliothèque, et un bureau, puis deux salons au ré de chausser, c'était leur maison, sans parler de ce qu'il y avait dedans. Naruto sur son lit regardait les fiches sur sa nouvelle école, ce n'était pas le sacré cœur car ils avaient refusé à cause du manque de place, non c'était le collège et lycée Konoha, oui il allait devoir être en internat dans l'une des plus grandes écoles de France et surement d'Europe, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il avait autant révisé, maintenant il était devenu bien plus intelligent avant il était l'un des cancres de son établissement. Enfin ce n'était pas non plus pour plaire à Naruto qui venait tout juste d'arriver en cours d'année scolaire et que maintenant il allait devoir s'intégrer dans ce lycée de gros riche et de gros intello. Naruto s'attarda sur la section des activités de l'école, c'était obligatoire de pratiquer un sport ou une activé… génial. Naruto regarda ce que l'école proposait. Athlétisme, équitation… y avait même des chevaux à l'école. Hand balle, basket, natation, tir à l'arc, danse…, il y avait aussi de la gym, de la G.R.S, du Kung Fu… des sports de combat… intéressant. Bon, pour finir en sport il y avait du rugby. Naruto soupira tout ces sports l'engageait vraiment peu, il tourna la page et regarda dans la section des activités. Il referma aussitôt la page. Naruto était tombé sur le club d'échec en premier, sa aurai jetée un froid à n'importe qui. Naruto relut donc les sport pour savoir qu'es qu'il pratiquerait, il se décida enfin pour du basket, il aimait bien se sport et il regardait souvent les matchs à la télé, le seul problème c'est qu'il n'en avait pratiqué qu'au collège en cour de sport même si son professeur de l'époque lui avait dit qu'il était plutôt doué pour ce sport. Il remarqua aussi que les cours de baskets étaient en même temps que celui de rugby, il y avait même une photo du groupe, il s'y attarda pour voir quel genre de gros dure sans cervelle c'était… Naruto s'attarda plus que prévu sur l'image, il était surprit, c'était la première fois de sa vit qu'il voyait des joueurs de rugby aussi beaux et qu'ils avaient l'air aussi intelligent. Naruto rangea le prospectus dans un sac et descendis manger.

Lundi, le jour d'entrer de Naruto au collège et lycée Konoha était enfin arrivé. Mais là Naruto se trouvait bête d'être aussi impressionner par le bâtiment en face de lui. Il était immense ou plutôt ils étaient immenses, le collège et le lycée réuni par une même cour. Naruto se trouvait aussi très bête car il ne savait pas lequel était quoi. Il opta pour celui de gauche, et il entra donc dans le bâtiment. C'était vraiment spacieux et d'un style gothique ce qui montrait que le bâtiment était autrefois un monument royal peut être même une école de noble, d'ailleurs c'était une école de gros riche et les élèves qui y entraient étaient forcément doué dans un domaine, sport, étude, ou riche. Naruto continua sa route avec un petit papier dans la main, c'était le nom de sa classe et la directrice avait bien stipulé qu'il devrait s'y rendre directement à son arriver sans passé par elle. Il s'y rendait donc directement.

Naruto s'arrêta enfin devant une porte qui semblait être la bonne puisqu'elle portait les mêmes caractères que sur le papier '' XVII 嵐 '' Naruto pouffa de rire, le nom de la classe était écrit en Japonais, c'était assez ridicule en sois surtout que la traduction était tempête. Naruto se dit que peut être ils apprenaient cette langue dans la classe et qu'il devrait surement s'y mettre, bon il comprenait un peu sinon il n'aurait pas su identifier le mot, après tout pas sa faute il avait tellement étudié au point de se mettre au japonais pour être encore plus douer.

Naruto frappa donc à la porte et attendit sagement. Quelqu'un vint lui ouvrir, c'était un homme barbu d'une cinquantaine d'année au moins, mais qui avait un regard doux ce qui plus bien à Naruto. Le jeune garçon lui tendit le mot que l'homme lut attentivement puis il le regarda et lui sourit chaleureusement.

Bien le bonjour à toi Naruto, ravis que tu entre dans notre classe, et je suis très content d'avoir un élève aussi douer que toi, le professeur se tourna vers les élèves surprit et curieux et il leur fit un regard de reproche et en même temps de moquerie mélanger à de la taquinerie. Et vous devriez tous prendre exemple sur lui, avec son niveau il a réussi à passer trois classe, il est maintenant en terminal faite attention, il va vous rattraper.

Puis l'homme rigola alors que Naruto lui palissait à vue d'œil, comment ça en terminal ? Mais il n'était quand troisième et très loin du niveau de terminal. Il voulut le dire au professeur mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et lui montra une place au fond de la classe près de la fenêtre, et tout pâle il alla s'asseoir prenant de quoi écrire et une feuille. Les autres élève rigolaient légèrement sur son passage, ils interprétaient sa pâleur pour de la timidité. Naruto se mit aussitôt et instinctivement à écouter le cours et à son grand étonnement il le trouva plutôt facile, c'était un cours de Math normal de terminal mais lui l'avait déjà vue dans des livres pour passer le temps. Il jeta aussi des coups d'œil autour de lui, il y avait autant de fille que de garçon, devant lui c'était une belle brune avec ses cheveux attaché en chignions qui laissait dépasser quelque mèche, son voisin de droite lui était un garçon brun clair qui avait l'air aussi intelligent que lui, ce dernier surprit son regard et lui sourit, ses canines ressemblant à celle d'un chien, il en fit de même, il aimait déjà bien ce garçon et c'était réciproque.

Plus tard après un cours de Math de quatre heure, en gros toute une mâtiné, Naruto alla voir le professeur alors que les élèves sortaient, il s'assura qu'aucun n'étaient encore là puis il demanda à son professeur.

Mr ? je pourrais vous parlez s'il vous plaît ?

Bien sur mon garçon. Lui dit la voix joyeuse du professeur.

Et bien, ce matin vous avez fait une erreur… d'ailleurs la directrice en a fait une, je ne devrais pas être en terminal, mais en troisième. Ce matin je me suis juste tromper de bâtiment, bafouilla Naruto.

Vraiment ? l'homme le regarda surprit puis il reprit son sourire amuser et le regarda en coin. Tu sais, si la directrice t'a mit là, c'est qu'elle avait raison de t'y mettre, comment à tu trouvés le cours ? difficile ou facile ?

Naruto réfléchie quelque instant, et pour être franc il l'avait trouvé à son niveau.

Et bien… je l'ai trouvé facile, du moins à mon niveau.

Tu vois.

Mais… sa ne veux pas dire que se sera pareil partout…

Crois moi, si la directrice t'a mit là c'est qu'elle te jugeait capable d'y être, et si vraiment tu n'y arrives pas viens à la salle des professeurs ce soir et nous verrons avec la directrice ce que l'on peut faire, mais pour le moment vas manger.

Merci professeur, bon appétit, et sur ces mots Naruto sortit rassurer par les paroles de l'homme.

Naruto entra dans le réfectoire, il y avait de tout pour les menus, il suffisait de demander. Naruto commanda donc et quand il fut servit il se mit en quête d'une place, le pauvre était tout nouveau donc il n'avait personne avec qui manger et il se sentait vraiment mal pour ça. Il regarda à gauche, toute les place était prise, à droite aucune différence… devant lui… une table était complètement vide, c'était étrange vue le nombre de personne, mais il ne se pausa pas de question et y alla tout de suite. Il prit place et regarda autour de lui, étrangement plusieurs personnes le regardaient paniqué, il était effrayant à se point ? Naruto haussa les épaules et commença à manger. Il entendit quelqu'un, ou plutôt plusieurs personnes s'arrêter derrière lui. Naruto se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait et pourquoi un aussi grand calme tout d'un coup dans le réfectoire. Devant lui se tenait les mecs les plus sexy qu'il ait jamais vue les même que sur la photo de l'équipe de rugby, pourtant là où il était, il en avait vu des beaux mecs… mais là c'était Waouh et naaan pourquoi pas moi. Le plus en avant était brun le tin blanc, il avait un corps parfait, des yeux sombre et glacial, et surement un sourire si magnifique qu'il serait impossible de dire nan si il en faisait un parce que là il en faisait pas. L'autre à coter de lui était tout aussi brun les cheveux long retenu par une queue de cheval avec des yeux moqueur et d'un blanc hivernal, et avec un corps tout aussi parfait que son voisin. Les 9 autres étaient à peu près tout pareils. Naruto se retourna vers son assiette désespérer… mais pourquoi il était si efféminé.

Naruto sentit qu'on le tapait sur l'épaule aussi il se retourna de nouveau pour tomber sur le beau brun de tout à l'heure, sauf que là il le trouvait trop proche, puisqu'il le regardait avec un sourire en coin et des yeux charmeur.

Dite moi jeune fille, vous savez que cette table est destiné aux joueurs de Rugby ?

Aaaah non première nouvelle, je n'avais pas vue votre nom attendez je cherche.

Et Naruto parce qu'il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout avoir été pris pour une fille et parce que l'air de je-suis-meilleur-que-tout-le-monde du brun l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Il se mit donc à regarder partout sur et sous la table à la recherche des prénoms tout en faisant des commentaires désobligeant du genre « oooh un chewing-gum surement l'un des vôtres d'y l'y a quelque temps. » ou encore « tiens une crotte de nez, oooh on dirait l'une des votres, la même texture, la même couleur que celle que j'ai vue à l'instant » ce qui obligea même le brun à se frotter le nez de peur que Naruto dise vrai ce qui fit rire plusieurs personnes dans la salle toujours silencieuse. Les joueurs n'appréciant pas du tout le comportement de Naruto, qu'il prenait pour une fille, le sortir de dessous la table. Le brun reprit la parole.

Je n'aime pas beaucoup le ton que tu prends petite garce, et j'aimerais plus de respect.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais le respect à quelqu'un qui ne vois pas qui je suis vraiment. Prend des lunettes mon grand tu en as besoin, ou alors je vais me pauser des questions sur tes gouts… .

C'était la goutte de trop, le brun le choppa par le colle et le souleva du sol, Naruto surprit émit un gémissement des plus suggestifs dans d'autre circonstance, sauf que là il était à deux doits de se faire taper dessus.

Naruto pour se libérer se débattit comme il put, mais quand on est retenu par un joueur de rugby surement dans cette école parce qu'il est très douer, on a peu de chance de s'en tirer. Naruto choisi donc la manière forte. Tout le monde s'arrêta de respirer, plus une mouche émettait un son tendit que le beau brun tombait au sol son souffle couper et se tenant ses partit génital à deux mains. Naruto fière de lui, lui fit un grand sourire victorieux qui se fana très vite quand les autres joueurs le regardèrent de façon assassine. Naruto partit à toute jambe complètement paniqué les autres lui courant après. Il avait vraiment fait fort pour son premier jour. Il réussi grâce à sa petite taille et à son agilité à grimper au mur grâce à de petite pierre mal mise. Les autres joueurs bien sur ne réussir pas à le suivre et Naruto put rejoindre tranquillement sa classe. En faite même si il faisait le fière il avait vraiment eu peur, et c'est clair il avait des ennemies maintenant, surtout le brun sexy. Naruto soupira un grand coup et se regarda à travers une vitre, il était vraiment trop fins pour un garçon, même avec ses vêtement l'autre l'avait pris pour une fille. Il baissa la tête piteux et entra dans sa classe pour tomber sur ses deux voisins, la jeune fille au chignon et le brun au sourire d'ange. Il alla s'asseoir et les deux autres se tournèrent face à lui, c'est la jeune fille qui parla la première malgré la légère rougeur de ses joue.

Bonjour, moi c'est Hinata, ravis que tu sois dans notre classe, tu remarqueras aussi que la plus part des élèves sont des gamins, Naruto la regarda l'air de dire qu'il le savait déjà ce qui la fit rire. Moi et Kiba sommes les deux meilleurs élèves de l'école, et avec toi maintenant visiblement, elle lui sourit. Nous ne voulons pas paraitre barbant mais si tu veux, ou si tu as besoin d'aide dit le nous ont pourra t'aider, et nous sommes tout les deux à l'internat, moi dans celui des filles, chambre bleu XV.

Moi c'est la chambre Lilas XIII, pas trop dure je pense, tu es dans quel chambre ?

Naruto réfléchie et regarda une feuille dans son agenda.

Je suis dans la chambre Tulipe X

Oh pas de chance, juste à coté des chambres de l'équipe de rugby.

Naruto buga net. Il avait vécu une vie magnifique ou presque jusqu'à maintenant. Mais… il allait mourir prématurément son seul regret était de mourir puceau. Les deux autres à coté remarquèrent son trouble et légèrement inquiet ils lui demandèrent :

Euh tout va bien Naruto ?

… Non… pas vraiment… ils vont me tuer…

Pourquoi ils feraient ça, tu ne leur a rien fait…

Naruto les regarda de façon qu'ils comprennent que si, il c'était passé quelque chose. Hinata et Kiba lui demandèrent donc ce qui c'était passer et Naruto toujours aussi paniquer leur raconta. Dix minutes plus tard Naruto attendait tranquillement que les deux prés adultes daignent calmer leur fou rire incontrôlé. Deux minutes plus tard Naruto pouvait enfin entendre ce qu'ils avaient à dire.

Naruto, crois moi tu es aujourd'hui devenu le mec le plus populaire de l'école, jamais personne ne les a défié, tant par leur beauté que par leur force, c'est des dieux c'est mecs, mais toi, tu les as remballé, j'aurai donné cher pour voir ça, mais effectivement fait attention ils vont vouloirs se venger, écoute, ce soir si tu veux je t'accompagne dans ta chambre c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Naruto le regarda les yeux plein d'étoile ce qui fit rire encore une fois Kiba qui trouvais Naruto vraiment extra Hinata elle était vraiment amuser de tout ça et avait hâte de voir comment les choses allaient évoluer. Le reste du temps de midi se passa plutôt bien et dans la bonne humeur, Kiba et Hinata consentir à partager un peu de leur panier repas avec Naruto qui n'avait eu le temps de manger que quelque cuillère. Quand la sonnerie annonça la fin du repas tout le monde regagna sa classe et c'est dans des rires et des félicitations que Naruto fut accueillie pas sa toute nouvelle classe. Le reste de la journée se passa avec deux heures de français, deux heures d'anglais, et une heure de physique. Naruto était content car comme le professeur de math le lui avait dit, il trouvait les cours à son niveau et assez facile. Et c'est donc complètement détendu que lui et Kiba allèrent vers leur dortoir en discutant de tout et de rien pour mieux se connaitre. Les deux garçons montèrent les marches à la recherche de la chambre de Naruto.

Normalement tes affaires son déjà dans la chambre et la porte est resté ouverte avec les clés dedans, seul la directrice et le CPE ont les doubles, donc si tu les perds ou qu'on te les vole tu vas les voir. Bon, pour les douches c'est tout les soirs de 19H à 23H c'est des douches en commun, enfin, elles sont séparé par des mures mais quand même, et ont a aussi un bain, mais là c'est tout le monde dans le même, c'est un bain chauffant très agréable pour se détendre. Pour les devoirs c'est sois dans ta chambre sois dans la salle d'étude, pour la bibliothèque que je te montrerais demain, et pour les repas c'est au self moi et Hinata te garderont une place. Par contre pour les douches ne m'attend pas, je n'ai pas les mêmes il y en a à chaque niveau, et moi je suis à l'étage en dessous désoler.

Naruto lui sourit il était déjà bien content que Kiba lui explique tout ça. Ils finirent par trouver la chambre de Naruto et Kiba le laissa après qu'ils se soient échanger leur numéro de portable en cas de problème.

Naruto, regarda sa chambre, c'était…spacieux. Un lit à baldaquins, une armoire en hêtre, un bureau, de la moquette au sol et très agréable, un toilette avec lavabo bref, une chambre vraiment sympa. Le jeune garçon se pausa sur son lit et ferma les yeux quelque instant pour repenser à sa journée, il n'avait pas envie de revoir l'équipe de rugby mais il était obliger, surtout qu'il devait sortir rien que pour donner son inscription à l'équipe de Basket. Naruto soupira décidément sa vie n'était pas un amas de chance.

Naruto vers vingt deux heures sortit prendre sa douche il avait finalement réussi à sortir de sa chambre pour aller s'inscrire sans trouver personne sur son chemin, mais maintenant les douche c'était la nouvelle épreuve. Le jeune garçon partit à travers les couloirs pour finir par trouver les douches, enfin. Il y entra mais personne, il prit donc une douche au hasard, se déshabilla et entra. Naruto soupira au contacte de l'eau tiède sur son corps, sa lui faisait du bien, il avait toujours aimé l'eau sa le détendait, il avait d'ailleurs beaucoup hésité entre le basket et la natation. Pendant dix bonnes minutes il resta sous l'eau et puis il entreprit de se laver avec soin, il avait un gel douche au lait qui lui donnais une peau douce et avec une agréable odeur, enfin lui il aimait, pour ce qui était du shampoing il était à la pêche… non, il n'était absolument pas fan des pêches. Le jeune garçon entendit soudain des éclats de voix de l'autre coté, et il put reconnaître la voix du brun de ce midi et il paniqua de nouveau.

Alors mon Sasuke, guéri de tes blessures génital ? Dit une voix pleine de moquerie et d'amusement.

Rigole Neji, mais si c'était toi tu serais moins content, mais oui je vais mieux, je ne suis pas en sucre tout de même.

Naruto nota, le brun s'appelait Sasuke, quand à l'autre à coté de lui il ne savait pas trop qui c'était mais il se doutait que c'était le garçon brun aux cheveux long. Mais ils n'étaient pas seul visiblement il y avait deux autres personne avec eux ce qui compliqua la tache de Naruto de sortir de se merdier. Puis soudain les voix s'arrêtèrent, plus rien, n'y même de l'eau qui coule, Naruto soupira en se disant qu'ils étaient peut être partit, il mit sa serviette autour des hanches et sortit pour se prendre un torse en plein face. Naruto releva la tête pour tomber sur Sasuke qui le regardait légèrement étonné. Neji pas loin le détaillait de haut en bas tout en réalisant qu'il n'était pas une fille.

… Tu… Tu étais un garçon…génial… vraiment super…

Désoler… c'était la seules choses que Naruto trouva à dire même si ce n'était pas du tout sa faute.

Sasuke le regarda noir et Naruto sentit que deux personnes se postait de chaque coté de lui pour l'empêcher de partir, il se sentait de plus en plus mal.

Alors, qu'es qu'on va te faire, histoire de te faire comprendre de ne plus jamais nous chercher.

Pouce, je suis nouveau je ne savais pas… il lui fit un sourire qu'il pensait aguicheur histoire de le dissuader.

Sasuke le regarda en haussant un sourcil, raté. Naruto choisi donc la seconde solution, il se baissa d'un coup et passa entre les jambes de Sasuke puis il partit à toutes jambes sauf que les joueurs s'étant attendu à ça lui courrait après. Naruto était paniqué à un point comme jamais avant. Et les autres habituer à la course le rattrapait très vite. Le jeune garçon poussait les personnes qui se dressaient devant lui sans que ces derniers ne comprennent pourquoi une horde de garçon courait tous à moitié nue.

Naruto arriva en vue de la chambre de Kiba, enfin. Il tambourina à cette dernière en criant le nom de Kiba. Le jeune brun vint lui ouvrir et évita de justesse un coup de Naruto qui s'excusa.

Mais qu'es qui se passe Naruto venir frapper à ma porte à dix heures trente du soir… en serviette en plus…

Le jeune garçon ne lui répondit même pas et s'engouffra dans la chambre toujours en serviette, Kiba le regarda sans comprendre puis il entendit des garçons gueuler, il regarda dans le couloir et referma sa porte aussitôt à clés.

Naruto !! pourquoi ils sont derrière ma porte ?!!

Mais je n'ai rien fait, c'est eux qui voulait me taper dans les douches.

Kiba était dos à la porte où les quatre garçons frappaient en demandant à celui de la chambre de leur ouvrir. Puis prenant son courage à deux mains il ouvrit de nouveau la porte pour éviter deux nouveaux coups sur la tête et il regarda les garçons de haut.

C'est quoi votre problème ?

Kiba… hum…et bien… c'est à cause de ce midi ont voulaient s'expliqué avec lui. Répondit la voix peu enjouée de Sasuke.

Il m'a raconté, mais c'est vous les premiers à chercher avec votre histoire de place attitré merde quoi, c'est le nouveau il ne savait pas.

Mais…

Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne vous allez arrêter tout de suite et faire la paix.

Non.

Tu refuse l'autorité du délégué des élèves ?

Non, mais nous demandons réparation.

Tsss…

Kiba se tourna vers Naruto toujours en serviette et qui ne les regardait pas du tout rassurer et en même temps étonné de voir le statu de Kiba dans l'école.

… Euh oui ?

Ecoute Naruto, il y a une loi dans l'internat c'est nous qui l'avons mit en place pour éviter qu'il y ait de trop gros conflit…

Ce qui veut dire ?

Que pendant une semaine tu vas devoir faire tout ce que la personne que tu as embêté demande, entre autre Sasuke. Kiba était gêner de lui dire ça, lui-même avait eu le droit à cette semaine suite à une petite bêtise.

IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION, JE NE SERAIS JAMAIS LE LARBIN DE CE MEC IMBU DE SA PERSONNE ET QUI N'EST PAS FICHU DE RECONNAITRE UN GARÇON QUAND IL EN VOIT UN !!! Cria un Naruto complètement hors de lui.

Naruto… c'est la règle…

Naruto n'avait plus du tout envie de rire à présent et il regardait noir Kiba qui lui baissait les yeux désoler. Sasuke lui avait un sourire glacial qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles en signe de victoire, Neji à coté de lui abordait un rictus amusé. Naruto toujours en serviette se redressa et marcha vers eux les autres s'écartèrent pour le laisser passer. Kiba était vraiment mal, la seule personne qui aurait pu devenir son ami, mise à part Hinata, le regardait avec haine. Naruto, lui, arrivé à hauteur de Sasuke, sans tourner la tête, lui dit :

Rigole pendant que tu le peux encore, un jour c'est moi qui me vengerait et tu regretteras, je t'attends demain pour mes premiers ordre… « maitre ». Il appuya bien sur les derniers mots mais avec mépris de façon à ce que Sasuke comprenne qu'il ne pourrait pas profiter de lui aussi facilement.

Sasuke le suivit juste après suivit des autres, sauf de Neji qui resta près de la porte de Kiba en le regardant avec un sourire en coin.

Alors Kiba, on est triste ? Tu veux que je reste pour te consoler avec mon corps ?

Ta gueule Neji, le jour où tu seras capable de dire quelque chose de sérieux revient me voir. Et il lui claqua la porte au nez.

Neji blesser dans son honore tambourina à la porte.

Kiiiiiiibbbbaaaaaaaa mon coooeeeuuurr, ouvre moi la porte, je veux te serrer dans mes bras.

Le silence lui répondit.

Tu n'es pas drôle, moi qui est tellement envie de profiter de ton magnifique corps, la dernière fois tu m'avais frappé et tu étais partit.

Kiba de l'autre coté de la porte tomba à genou en se rappelant, Neji était la personne à qui il avait du obéir pendant une semaine sauf que le dernier jour il était allé trop loin et il lui avait demandé de s'offrir à lui, mais sans attendre sa réponse il avait commencé à le déshabiller, évidement Kiba avait paniqué et l'avait repousser, depuis le garçon ne lui parlait plus sauf pour lui dire des choses méchantes, Neji lui continuait à réclamer son corps ce que bien sur Kiba lui refusait. Le pire c'était que tout le monde était au courant et des paris avaient été lancés de savoir si Neji réussirait à l'avoir avant la fin de cette année car c'était la dernière même si les fais avait eu lieu lors de sa première année au lycée. Mais jamais Kiba ne lui donnerait ce qu'il attend, jamais.

De l'autre coté Neji soupira, décidément il était tombé sur le plus coriace, lui qui avait l'habitude de tout obtenir, toute les personnes qu'il voulait il les avait que se sois garçon ou fille, hétéro, gay, lesbienne, il obtenait tout, mais ce Kiba était le seul qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Le jeune brun se releva et partit en songeant que Naruto pourrait l'aider à l'obtenir s'il s'y prenait comme il faut, mais avant tout, en parler à Sasuke son meilleur ami. Et avec son sourire carnassier qu'il ne perdait que rarement il alla voir Sasuke. Le reste de la nuit se passa sans plus aucun incident mise à part les cauchemars délirant de Naruto sur ce que Sasuke pourrait lui demander.


End file.
